Nineteen Years (Here's To Forever)
by CheesePie
Summary: a short story detailing the AU lives of Sasuke and Naruto as they stumble awkwardly into friendship then into love... um, major fluff at times. The ages will be 3, 7, 13 and 19. SasuNaru yaoi/shounen-ai. ENJOY!
1. Three Years

***sighs* i just couldn't resist writing this. i'm going through a SasuNaru fluff phase i thinks...**

**so yeah, i've already planned this out; there'll be Four chapters, basically a short story about Naruto and Sasuke's life together... enjoy..**

**Warnings: Kids speaking more then they should... fighting? AU and other things...**

**Disclaimer: DO not OWN**

* * *

_THREE YEARS – TIME OF MEETING_

They met at the playground, a place full of large metal and wood hybrids that seemed to have no purpose at all to small-minded adults, but were a child's ultimate play land. A child was, after all, much more agile then the average adult and so it was no surprise to parents – though to new mothers it was a worry – as children scaled seemingly flat surfaces, climbed tall arches of metal and swung on anything their little hands could reach.

It was one of childhood's perks.

Naruto Uzamaki and his mother Kushina frequented this particular playground as it was close to their home and on this particular, sunny day, they appeared on scene around mid-morning, just as another young boy was arriving with his mother.

"Why couldn't Itachi bring me?" the boy complained in a voice befitting of a three year old.

"Sasuke, you're brother's very busy with his schooling right now, you know that," his mother replied.

"Whatever, it's because father doesn't want me spending time around him!"

"Where did you get that idea?"

But the child wouldn't answer, choosing instead to fold his arms across his chest stubbornly, and pouting without meaning to.

It wasn't long that he kept that look, before a storm of blonde slammed into him, quickly followed by a brunette with red marks on his cheeks though the other boy knew well enough to slow down before impact.

Kushina rushed over immediately, seeing that not only had her child fallen, but he had possibly hurt another child. She began a relentless barrage of apologies on her son's behalf, to the other boy's mother before being cut off by the kind smile on the other woman's face.

"Don't worry about it," Mikoto said, "my first son is much worse. You get used to it after a while."

"I don't know how I could ever get used to seeing my baby get hurt!" Kushina exclaimed. Her nervous babble coupled with Mikoto's calm chatter distracted both women from their sons who were currently on the ground arguing.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke demanded, struggling under the weight of the blonde who was giggling madly, "what's so funny anyway?"

"You look like a girl!" Naruto yelled, enraging the Uchiha.

"I do not!" Sasuke screamed, pushing the blonde off of him and jumping to his feet, "you do! You look like a big, stupid, ugly girl!" he thought a little bit before adding, "And you're fat, too!"

"Am not!" Naruto exclaimed, getting up and looking himself over though it was hard to really tell with the baggy orange shirt his mother had placed him in.

"Are too!" Sasuke insisted, "and stupid too! Why are you wearing _orange_, that's an ugly colour?"

"Blue's an ugly colour!" Naruto countered, looking quickly at the colour shirt his new enemy wore.

"Your eyes are blue!"

"Well they're ugly then!"

"Stupid, you just called yourself ugly!"

Naruto frowned, trying with all his might to understand what was going on. This new kid was good; good at being a jerk!

Naruto acted on instinct and shoved the boy, having been out-smarted in a battle of wits he resorted to physical strength.

In response, Sasuke launched himself at the blonde, yelling out as he did so and tackling him to the ground. The two boys were soon rolling around on the ground fighting in a way that only children could do effectively; with claws and teeth rather than fists and feet.

They soon gathered an audience.

Many of the children who knew Naruto quite well, cheered him one and Kushina quickly realized what was happening, she rushed over with murder in her eyes, having made the transformation from worried mother to angry as hell, she pulled her son off of the other boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled, her son stared up at her with blue eyes full of fear and defiance, "do you realize that you could've been hurt, or that you could've hurt that other little boy?"

"But –"

"No buts Naruto. Now apologize and you and I are going home."

"He started it!" Naruto exclaimed, but any further thoughts of protest vanished when he saw the look his mother gave him. Seeing that all his friends had dispersed since his mother arrived, he turned to Sasuke and screamed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" in an attempt to appease his mother.

"Sasuke, you apologize as well," Mikoto said.

"Sorry," he said snidely.

"I really don't know where he gets it from," she sighed to Kushina, her new friend. There was no doubt the boys would be seeing each other again since their mothers had made an instant connection.

"Me neither," Kushina said, she offered a parting smile before grabbing her son's hand and dragging him off home.


	2. Seven Years

**Okay... this is when they're seven (hence the title...) i think i've made it a bit OOC but.. it's AU so i suppose it doesn't matter THAT much...**

**Warnings: um... implied yaoi... children messing with other peoples things... fluff maybe?**

**Disclaimer: uh-uh.**

* * *

_SEVEN YEARS – Time of Befriending_

"Sasuke, should we really be going through your brother's things?" Naruto asked nervously as he and Sasuke continued rifling through papers on the elder Uchiha's desk.

Itachi's room had a dark aura to it; though it was just a normal room with white walls and blue carpet, it was eerily clean and organized, everything was perfect but it was ice cold as though the room was situated in a freezer and Naruto had heard rumors at school that the devil slept in here.

"Shut-up Naruto and keep looking," Sasuke ordered.

"What are we even looking for, though?"

Sasuke frowned, he wasn't about to reveal the real reason; that his brother had absolutely no time for him and he was trying to figure out why. No, even as a seven year old, he had more pride then that, so he said nothing.

Since that day at the park, Kushina and Mikoto had spent an awful lot of time together and since their husbands both worked an excessive amount, they tended to bring their boys along and leave them to their own devices while they got caught up – though what they still had to talk about was beyond the boys.

Naruto and Sasuke had slowly become friends once they realized that no amount of destruction or bodily harm would get them out of this situation and so Sasuke utilized his friend b getting him to help with tasks like this. He had to admit the blonde was pretty helpful, and he was a good friend as well because even when Sasuke treated him like crap, he still stuck around.

"What are you smiling about?" Naruto asked, catching the Uchiha off guard.

"Nothing!" Sasuke immediately insisted, looking down and trusting his bangs to hide his blush.

"You're blushing!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the boy's face. "Were you thinking about that girl?"

"What girl?"

"Sakura, she likes you, ya know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "yeah and so do half the girls in our year," he said.

In all honesty, Sasuke didn't know why he had blushed or why he had smiled. Damn this blonde and his big blue eyes! He knew Naruto had a crush on that Sakura girl though he couldn't fathom any reason why. Her pinkness was annoying to the eyes and she was just another one of his fangirls. Though being friends with him, Naruto had condemned himself to that for the rest of his life.

"Just, keep looking," Sasuke said.

After they had cleared the desk and placed everything back in perfect order, they moved onto the bed, searching beneath the mattress, under the pillows and sheets but still finding nothing. They put the bed back together.

Next they rifled through his clothing and finally, _finally_ found something; a photo.

There were ten people in the photo but they could only identify one which was of course, Itachi himself. Standing beside him was a tall boy with skin that seemed almost blue, smiling a very toothy smile, there was a guy with silver hair and an insane glint in his pink eyes, a tall tan man with scruffy black, a girl with a friendly smile, blue hair adorned with an origami flower and amber eyes, a guy with orange hair and piercings everywhere, a kid with green hair and an uneven skin tone, a kid with black hair and an eye covered by a patch, and finally a redhead and a blonde who were lip locked.

"Are these your brothers' friends?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure; I didn't know he had any."

They looked in the same spot for more pictures and found some before long. They all featured at least two of the people from the first photo. There were pictures of them all at various places; at a fair, at a beach, – Sasuke was sure his brother hated the water – eating dango and other places as well. Though the picture that stood out the most to both boys was a picture of Itachi and the tall blue boy standing in front of the school _holding hands._

"Hah, your brother has a _boyfriend_!" Naruto yelled, pointing a mocking finger at his friend.

"Does not!" Sasuke shouted, "Take that back!"

Naruto held the picture and began running around the room shouting, "Itachi's got a boyfriend!" over and over in a sing-song voice.

Growling, Sasuke tackled his friend, once again and began hitting him only to be hit back by the blonde.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Take it back, dammit!"

"Sasuke?"

Both boys looked up in horror, having not heard the door open or the footsteps of Sasuke's older brother making his way towards them. He frowned as he took in the mess they had made and his eyes skimmed over the photos they'd found. It wasn't such a big thing, he supposed, as the real ones he didn't want to see those photos, were his parents.

"B-big brother…"

"What were you doing going through my things?" his eyes betrayed no emotion and his voice didn't waver at all, only working to scare the children that much more.

Naruto jumped up and yelled, "it was his idea, all his!"

"I-I'm sorry Itachi… I just…" Sasuke considered telling the truth but found no benefit in doing so, "who are the people in those photos?"

"Those are my friends, Sasuke."

"And what about in this one?" Sasuke snatched the photo out of Naruto's hands and held it up to his big brother, "Naruto says that you're gay. Tell him it's not true!" Sasuke glared at his blonde friend who smiled back sheepishly.

"And what if I couldn't tell him that?" Itachi asked, frowning down at the picture for a few moments. He considered lying to his little brother, but in the long run it didn't benefit him at all. "What would you do?"

Sasuke was surprised when the only feeling he felt in light of this revelation, was anger. Not disgust or disdain or sadness or anything besides anger and that made things easier on him.

"Why didn't you tell me!? Did you think you could just hide this from me and I would never find out? Don't you trust me, big brother?" he yelled.

"Of course," Itachi said calmly, "I just wasn't sure of your reaction. But now that you know, I need you to do something for me. I need you to keep it a secret for as long as you can, can you do that?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto nodded as well, feeling the obsidian eyes of Itachi watching him.

"Good, now both of you get out."

Both boys complied and basically ran from the room and all the way down the hall to Sasuke's room where they closed and locked the door and sat down on Sasuke's bed.

"That was close," Naruto breathed.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"At least we found what we were looking for, right?"

Sasuke nodded, he had a reason for his brother's avoidance now and felt closer, knowing that he had been trusted with a secret that could ultimately ruin Itachi.

Once again, he found himself smiling.


	3. Thirteen Years

**For me, this was the chapter most fun to write. I just had to make Kushina that way... i just HAD to.**

**Um, this is when they're 13 (hence the title...)**

**WARNING: um.. yaoi**

**Disclaimer: dont.**

* * *

_THIRTEEN YEARS – Time of Knowing_

Sasuke stood out in the hall leaning against a wall, bouncing a tennis ball against the wall of the only class that was still in right now; detention.

Naruto had gotten himself into trouble yet again with his other friends Kiba and Shikamaru.

Sasuke didn't like the idea of the blonde having friends other than him, but dealt with it by telling himself he and Naruto had a far stronger bond than any of those other boys, but Naruto was a natural ball of sunshine and prone to making friends wherever he went.

Sasuke bounced the ball off the wall again and caught it, thinking about how his life had changed the last few years.

Firstly, Itachi had been kicked out of the house when his father _finally_ figured out he was gay. Mikoto tried to convince him to let Itachi stay – she had guessed he was that way since he was five – but in the end it was all in vain.

Itachi now lived with the other homeless members of Akatsuki – which was basically all of them – all the way on the other side of town. They still saw each other all the time, as Mikoto refused to lose contact with one of her children but things weren't the same. All of the pressure that had been placed on Itachi had now been shifted onto Sasuke's shoulders and it was near unbearable to have his father expect so much all the time when he knew it wasn't possible to deliver.

Oh and there was the small fact that Sasuke was almost one hundred percent sure that he was in love with his best friend. Naruto, a boy, a _straight_ boy – if his un-requited love for that annoying pink girl Sakura was any indication.

He supposed maybe it was a genetic thing, since Itachi had it as well. He had gone as far as to ask his brother for advice on the subject – he remembered that day clearly since it had taken place in the Akatsuki house and they were a bunch of lunatics – but received nothing helpful. He had asked the rest of the Akatsuki for help, as he'd become acquainted with them over the years but many of the things they said were too disturbing for his ears and he had been eventually ushered out by Itachi who soon caught on to his conversations.

It felt hopeless and the only person he really wanted to talk to about it, could never, _ever_ find out about this. His pride wasn't the only thing riding on this, because he knew that if he were rejected, every fiber of his being would be shattered beyond repair.

"It's about time dobe," he kept his voice calm and cool as Naruto _finally_ walked out of the class. They had taken to calling each other by nicknames as they grew up, something that convinced Sasuke of their bond.

"Shut-up Teme, it's not my fault I got held back for detention!"

"I think it is," Sasuke said, "because unless I'm mistaken, you and Kiba replaced the classwork with a personal quiz about the teacher using questions and information sourced by Shikamaru."

"Eh, quit it with your conspiracy-theories, it makes you sound crazy!"

Sasuke shrugged, "maybe I am," he mused, already walking to the door.

Naruto chased after him quickly, "Teme what's up, are you feeling sick?"

"No, why?"

"It's not like you to just carelessly agree with something I say."

"Well maybe you were right."

Naruto gasped and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, looking into his onyx eyes he said, "Sasuke, I think you've been possessed."

The Uchiha pushed him off and growled, "Is it so weird for me to be nice?"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're never nice! You're the prince of _not nice_! You're evil; you treat everyone like crap and act like you own the world and like you were born better than everyone else! The Sasuke Uchiha I know _isn't_ nice. Not even to me."

"Tch. That's an exaggeration if I ever heard one."

"You would think so, but it's really not."

"Whatever dobe, forget I even said anything. Let's just go."

Naruto followed his friend, oblivious to the fact that his words had had any impact at all. They had been partnered together for a history assignment that was due on Monday, so they'd be spending the entire weekend at Naruto's house – locked up in his room trying to finish. Sasuke knew he'd be doing the majority of the work while Naruto lay around babbling on about any old useless thing. Sasuke didn't mind though, mainly because he knew if he got Naruto to help in any tiny way at all, they'd fail.

For the first hour, they stayed in the room but soon heard Kushina calling them down for dinner.

It was always the same thing when Sasuke ate at Naruto's house; his parents seemed so interested in him. He would walk out into the kitchen, Naruto in tow and Kushina would beam and say, "Sasuke you're getting so tall. I remember when you were like," and she would put her hand somewhere near the ground, "but now you're almost as tall as me!"

Then she'd catch Naruto eating before he'd even sat down and snap at him, "Naruto put that down!" she'd yell.

And when they ate, Minato would always ask a question involving Itachi, usually the same old, "so how's your brother doing?"

Sasuke would consider telling him that Itachi was living with a group of psychopathic hobo's – though not all of them had no future prospects – but in the end he'd say, "He's getting by."

Minato would nod, "a bright boy like him, he'll be doing just fine out in the real world, right?" Sasuke would nod, "honestly though, I don't know what your father was thinking. If I tried to kick Naruto out for any reason at all, Kushina would kill me."

"Damn right I would," the redhead would chime, "no way he's leaving until he's at least twenty-five."

Naruto cleared his throat, "eighteen," he said, receiving a glare from his mother.

"I don't think my father _was_ thinking," Sasuke would say quietly as he mashed his food up with his fork. He couldn't help but think about how he was heading down the same path as his brother and would no doubt be thrown out of home. That's why this decision, the one he was arguing with himself whether or not to make, could destroy his life.

He might lose his best friend, his family, his pride, his everything. So now it was just a question as to whether Naruto was worth it.

When the meal was over, Minato gave his wife a quick kiss before apologizing and saying he had to be back at the office in ten minutes. He was, after all, a very important man.

Kushina started to clear the table and Sasuke stood up to help her, figuring he might as well do something to clear his mind before he had to go back to that hot, stuffy room, trapped with a boy who couldn't possibly love him back.

"Naruto, go wash up!" Kushina hissed, looking at her son who had somehow gotten himself covered in food.

Naruto left the room quickly without responding.

"Honestly, I don't know how that boy manages to get food in his _hair._ You'd think he'd want to at least get _some_ of it in his mouth," Kushina said.

Sasuke blushed at her choice of words and said, "Uh… yeah."

They washed dishes in relative silence the next few moments, the sound of the shower echoing from upstairs being the only thing either of them heard besides the banging together of plates in the sink and the slosh of water. But Kushina didn't like the silence, she felt it was too awkward and decided to break it with something much less so.

"So you like my son?" she asked, almost causing Sasuke to choke on air. She smirked and didn't raise her eyes, acting as though she were unaffected, "was that too forward?"

"Entirely," Sasuke coughed, struggling to regain his composure, "why would you even ask that?!"

"Oh come-on, it's obvious. The two of you are so close and your together all the time, you have been since the two of you were about four."

"We're just… we're just really close friends."

"Friends who wanna –"

"Please. Don't."

Kushina laughed, "I was gonna say _talk about national affairs._ What were _you_ thinking?"

Sasuke blushed and looked down, trying to hide his bodies betrayal but he knew Kushina could tell he was embarrassed.

"You don't have to be ashamed, sweetie," she continued, "The two of you would be cute together."

"He doesn't like me like that," Sasuke said quietly.

"Nonsense. I bet if you asked him, you'd find he likes you more than you think."

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to ask him!" Sasuke shouted, blushing an even darker shade of red, he lowered his voice, "he can _never_ find out."

Kushina hummed in thought for a while before she said, "alright how about this; if you don't tell him before the weekend is over, I'll be forced to."

"What, you can't do that!"

"I can and I will. This is my last warning Sasuke, you should just tell him."

"Tell who what?"

Sasuke looked towards the door to the kitchen, to see Naruto standing there in a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"N-nothing," the Uchiha stuttered.

"Teme, are you sure you're not sick?" Naruto asked.

"He's lovesick," Kushina sang quietly.

"What was that mum?"

"She said nothing," a blushing Uchiha demanded, "and I'm fine dobe. Just wait upstairs, I'm almost done."

Sasuke glared at the redheaded woman as her son went upstairs. This was going to be a long night.

Heading upstairs when the dishes were done, Sasuke felt his heart pounding in his chest as he opened the door to Naruto's room. He could either tell the truth or run away, and the window was open now so running was looking like a good choice.

Sasuke closed the door and when he turned back towards the door he saw Naruto standing extremely close and backed up as far as he could.

"D-dobe, what are you doing?" he asked, swallowing nervously.

"Teme," Naruto whispered, "you really look unwell, maybe you should lie down?" all said while he placed his hands on the Uchiha's hips and placed a careful kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Dobe?"

Naruto chuckled lightly, "just how dense do you think I am, Teme?" he asked.

"I thought you liked that pink girl."

"Yeah, when we were seven. You're the only one I want now."

Sasuke smirked and reversed their positions, leaning in so their lips were almost touching, he whispered, "good."


	4. Nineteen Years

**Final Chapter... um, might be OOC and a little cheesy but whatevs, right?**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: do not own, unfortunately.**

* * *

_NINETEEN YEARS – Time For Forever_

It had been six years since that day in Naruto's bedroom and as he stood looking in the mirror, pushing against his sides in an effort to make himself appear slimmer, he remembered the events that followed.

Naruto had already come out to his mother when he was twelve and realized he might like the Uchiha, she had, in turn, told Minato and they were fully supportive. Sasuke ended up involuntarily coming out to his parents about two months later when they were caught making out in the kitchen – which was really just asking for trouble. But to Sasuke's credit, he defended Naruto and everything they'd done, to his father while his mother admitted she and Kushina had already predicted this. Sasuke had managed to avoid being kicked out but after another year, moved out on his own.

He had been forced to live with Itachi and the Akatsuki while he searched for a job, though Minato and Kushina offered to take him in, he was too proud for charity like that.

He and Naruto graduated at age seventeen and were halfway through college. Some people would ask whether this was the right time to be getting married but Naruto and Sasuke would both argue that it was the perfect time as neither had any doubts that they would spend their lives together anyway.

Kiba and Shikamaru sat in the room somewhere behind him; they had stayed good friends throughout high school and into college, relentlessly getting into trouble wherever they went.

It was no surprise to the two boys when Naruto told them about him and Sasuke, in fact it seemed they had bet on it – and surprisingly, Shikamaru lost. They even had their own little secret to share which to Naruto, _was_ a surprise.

Now here they were; Naruto was about to marry the boy he'd known all his life, the boy he had accidently tackled at the park when they were just children. The boy he had accidently fallen in love with.

"Quit freaking out, you look great," Kiba assured him, patting him on the back and flashing an arrogant sort of smile.

Naruto had opted to wear white – though he absolutely refused to wear a dress – and felt the colour didn't quite suit him. He had insisted on wearing an orange vest and tie beneath the suit jacket and wondered if it was reflecting too much light. He had spent about twenty minutes fussing over his hair and wondered if people would notice he was wearing make-up – only a little, though!

Somebody knocked lightly on the door before stepping in.

"Naruto honey, they're ready for you," Kushina said.

Naruto swallowed nervously and nodded.

It was time.

***Out In The Wedding Hall***

Sasuke stood at the end of the aisle, surrounded mostly by people Naruto knew. He hadn't bothered to make his own friends, aside from the Akatsuki, who housed him until he moved to college.

His brother stood at his side, a proud look on his face and his mother sat in the front row, right next to Kushina and Minato. His father however, hadn't shown, not that he expected him to. The Akatsuki sat scattered amongst the crowd while their resident Jashinist stood on Sasuke's other side, he had insisted on conducting the ceremony, promising to at least _try_ not to ramble on about his religion.

As Naruto walked out, adorned in white and orange – of course, he just _had_ to wear orange – Sasuke found his world stopping. This was really happening. He was getting married to the boy he loved, the boy he destroyed his brother's room with, the boy who filled his life with a light so bright it was almost blinding.

Damn that blonde. There was just something about him.

Naruto reached the altar, this was it. Vows were exchanged, rings were given, objections were asked for but none received. Finally the words came; kiss the _bride _and before Naruto had the chance to protest, Sasuke kissed him, smirking as he heard the crowd clap and cheer. He pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against the other boy's.

"Here's to forever," he said.


End file.
